


Air Lovers

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Aang, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP works with a top Aang in some way shape or form, a series of one shots apart of my anti uke project</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aang/Jet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Aang/Jet

Aang could see the stress inside Jet his turmoil and rage was slowly building up to a point he feared would end badly. The young avatar decided to give Jet a special air bender massage to help ease his stress.

Jet didn’t think any kind of massage would help ease his stress, but he decided to humor the boy. “Ok Jet strip down and lie down on the table face down.” Aang said with a cheerful smile. Jet blushed and froze in shock.

“Wha-?” Jet gasped and Aang just smiled and patted the table. Jet coughed to calm himself down, he began to strip off his clothing and once he was completely naked he covered up his manly bits. Jet was a little un-eased about being naked in front of the avatar and he didn’t know why. Jet got up on the table and laid face down.

Aang didn’t bother to cover Jet; he just began to touch the male’s tan skin. Jet sighed as Aang kneaded his tense muscles. Aang applied pressure to his shoulder blades earning a soft groan there was a light popping sound. Aang’s hands rubbed his shoulders applying pressure in all the right places making the male squirm. The brunette shivered as Aang’s hands moved down his back, Aang leaned down and blew a stream of air along the male’s spine. The airbender’s trick sent an odd feeling of pleasure through Jet’s body. He gulped as he felt his cock get hard against the table.

Jet shivered as his hard cock rubbed against the table as Aang rubbed his back with his gifted touch. The warrior felt his body sing with new life as pleasure coursed through his veins. Jet’s soft moans had Aang smiling and he worked on Jet’s legs easing the tense muscles.

“Oh god Aang!!” Jet moaned as the airbender reached his feet and gave them a gentle massage. Aang chuckled knowing how sensitive a person’s feet could be. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the soul of Jet’s foot. ‘Wow.’ Jet thought as a sudden wave of confusion hit him. Aang kissed his way up Jet’s leg and blew air over his sensitive skin. ‘Aang is kissing my body!!’

Jet gasped as his cheeks were spread and his tight little hole was exposed. “Aang what are you-ahh!” Jet gasped as Aang blew over his virgin entrance. His hole twitched and Aang let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t worry the massage is only half way over you’ll feel great when it’s over.” Aang said as he licked his fingers. Jet blushed. ‘What is he gonna do?’ Jet thought and got his answer as a warm wet digit pushed at his tight ring of muscle. Aang’s finger pushed in earning a gasp from the warrior.

The young air bender massaged Jet’s inner walls rocking his finger in and out of his tight ass. “Relax Jet I know what I’m doing.” Aang said and gently blew a stream of air up Jet’s spine earning a moan from the teen. Aang’s other hand came up and began to massage Jet’s exposed balls as he slipped a second finger inside him.

Jet was lost in a sea of pleasure his skin felt hot and the cool air Aang brought over his skin was making him shiver in need. The boy’s fingers worked inside him twisting rubbing and thrusting inside his body making him arch his back and howl in pleasure. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre cum, a sign of his pending release.

Aang still wasn’t done with Jet yet he searched and searched until he pressed something inside Jet that made him moan his name and his inner muscles squeeze his fingers. He worked Jet’s sweet spot again and again listening to Jet moan his name like a mantra. In a few short thrusts Jet was cumming; his thick cum coating his chest and the table beneath him.

Jet groaned in loss as the fingers were removed. “There now feel better?”

“Yeah…” Jet trailed off as he stared at the avatar in wonder.

“You shouldn’t move for a bit, just take a nap and I’ll come back for ya.” Aang said and Jet couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in the bender’s pants.

Jet took the avatar’s advice and had a nice little nap, his dreams full of Aang giving him a much deeper massage with the monster manhood hidden in his pants. When he awoke Aang took him back to his friends, but Jet found himself coming back to Aang wanting a little more each time, until he got what he dreamed of Aang’s cock filling his tight ass and Aang making the teen his.

End


	2. Aang/Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Air Lovers Chap 2 Aang/Sokka

Katara has gone off to the market leaving Sokka and Aang alone at camp. With the way Katara shops they had hours to kill. Aang made the first move and gave Sokka a deep more than friendly kiss. Sokka moaned into the kiss and kissed the boy back. ‘Oh god this is so wrong, but I don’t care!’ Sokka thought and the kiss deepened, Aang’s tongue slipped into his mouth and danced with his own at first before roaming his mouth.

The kiss broke and Aang began to strip Sokka while he attacked the boy’s neck with kisses, nips and sucks. “Aang nnh…” Sokka moaned and he shuddered as the avatar’s hands had him down to his undergarment the piece of clothing tented by Sokka’s hard cock.

Aang grinned and began to rub the male’s cock through his underwear. “Mmmhh.” Sokka groaned out and his cock started leaking pre cum, making a large wet spot on the front of his cloth.

Sokka groaned in loss as Aang pulled away from him to remove his own clothes. Aang’s massive length sprang up into the air and Sokka stared in wonder at the impressive length. Aang pulled his foreskin back exposing the mushroom style head, and Sokka licked his lips. “Get me wet Sokka.” Aang commanded and Sokka fell to his knees getting face to face with the huge arousal. The scent of Aang’s musk had his own body aching in pleasure. He held Aang’s hips and began to lick the massive dick getting it nice and wet for what was to come.

Aang used air bending to slip off Sokka’s loin cloth letting the boy’s hard cock spring free. With a grin he pulled he pulled Sokka off his cock and lay down on his back. “Ride me Sokka.” Another command that had Sokka’s legs shaky.

Sokka was hesitant a trickle of reason telling him this was wrong, he knew his sister liked Aang, but she thought he was too immature to be taken seriously. ‘Her loss…’ Sokka thought and he straddled Aang’s hips positioning himself over Aang’s massive cock. Sokka gulped feeling a wave of nervousness hit him again.

Aang touched his hips gently easing the nervousness the man felt; he helped guide Sokka down onto his cock. “AHH!” Sokka moaned as his ass was forced open by the huge manhood. Aang guided Sokka down slowly letting him get use to his girth and length before bringing him further down. Sokka shook in pleasure when he was fully seated on the avatar’s dick. “Aang I can’t hold back!!” Sokka moaned and his cock twitched before firing spurt after spurt of cum onto Aang’s chest.

The avatar just smiled and played with the softening cock, working it back to full arousal. “Ride me till I cum.” Aang said his voice full of lust. Sokka groaned he placed his hands on Aang’s chest and started to move riding the Avatar’s cock with long strokes. Aang planted his feet firmly on the ground and began to buck up and met Sokka’s thrusts making a loud slap sound. “Ohhh Aang!!” Sokka moaned and Aang smiled at him.

They fucked for a few hours, Sokka cumming three more times completely covering Aang’s chest and belly, Sokka’s tightening heat finally brought Aang over the edge and he came hard pumping Sokka with his seed.

Sokka collapsed against the younger boy, and Aang pulled out of him; he whined at the loss. Aang dressed Sokka before getting cleaned up himself.

Katara returned none the wiser. “So you boy’s have fun while I was shopping?” Katara asked and Sokka blushed and Aang grinned.

“We sure did.” Aang said giving a wink to the water tribe boy.

End


	3. Aang/Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Aang/Zuko

Zuko and Aang were on a bed at the air bender temple, both were naked Zuko was a bit flushed and there was a trickle of cum leaking out of his rear, his and Aang’s stomachs were covered in the fire bender’s cum.

Aang wrapped an arm around Zuko and the fire bender cuddled up to the air bender. “Remember when you asked me if we would have been friends if we knew each other in the past?” Aang looked down at his lover.

“Yes I remember you attacked me right after.” Aang said with a light chuckle.

“Sorry, but I think we would be like this, something more than friends.” Zuko nuzzled Aang’s neck. Aang tilted Zuko’s chin up and leaned down for a passionate kiss. Zuko moaned into the kiss, but all to soon the kiss was broken.

Aang’s hands slid up to play with Zuko’s nipples he pinched and rubbed the hard nubs earning moans from the prince. He floated on top of Zuko and began to lick down the male’s body, never ceasing his assault on his nipples.

Zuko shivered as Aang ran his tongue over his cum slicked abs, lapping up the sticky mess before running his tongue over his navel. He was hard again and Aang ignored the hard cock to nuzzle Zuko’s pubes. “Can you take another round love?” Aang asked, Zuko’s cheeks turned red and he nodded hesitantly.

Aang wasn’t so sure. He spread Zuko’s legs and parted his cheeks. He ran his tongue over the prince’s crack lapping up the cum that leaked out of his hole. “Ahh Aang.” Zuko moaned and the avatar took it a step further he pressed his tongue to Zuko’s abused hole and began to tease it.

Zuko bucked his hips as he was rimmed by his lover, Aang worked magic with his tongue, Zuko risked cumming in his pants every time they kissed and that skilled tongue invaded his mouth. Now that tongue was invading another part of his body one so much more sensitive. Aang cleaned Zuko out and pulled back with a smirk. Zuko’s cock was dripping pre cum like mad, his nipples were a nice red color from his teasing and his whole body was shaking in need.

Aang knew Zuko couldn’t take another round, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna satisfy his sexy prince. Aang slid up Zuko’s body their hard cocks rubbing together in a delicious friction. Aang kissed Zuko’s scar as he rubbed their cocks together. Zuko shuddered his scar was still sensitive to touch and Aang’s touch was even more intense.

A warm hand gripped both their cocks together and began pumping; Zuko closed his eyes in pleasure and Aang kissed Zuko’s neck. The fire prince was so overly stimulated it didn’t take long for him to cum, his cum coating their bellies once again. Aang let out a soft groan and he came as well his cum spilling between their bodies.

The two panted as they came down from their sex high. Aang kissed Zuko lovingly and Zuko held Aang close to him. The two didn’t bother to get cleaned up Zuko was more than content to stay in bed with Aang in his arms. “Aang I love you.” Zuko said in a low whisper.

“I love you to Zuko.” Aang said and the two held each other as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

End


End file.
